dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
PengChill
PengChill is the tertiary antagonist and a major occurring antagonist of DogsEatingDogs6. He is a small penguin who is one of the team captains of The Forman Gang and Tenacious Tyrants. He often joins forces with Forman, Namrof and Dementicon to kill Vinny and rule the world. Allies: Dementicon, Namrof, Chimpanzap, Dave, Stewie, Tigress, Cloudama, Aralob, Irwin, Sir Spooks a Lot, Billy G, Flamosaurus Scorch, Archie(only as Dick Fury), Thatch (only as Snatch), Ant-Juan, ClipClop, Forman (formerly), The Forman Gang Enemies: Vinny(a lot), McTavish, Sid, Phil, Norman, Patch, Bruce, Bruno, Dementicon (sometimes), Archie, Thatch, every dog in BarksVille Appearance PengChill is a small Emperor Penguin with a black and orange beak, black feet, yellow lining around his neck and ice-blue eyes. Personality PengChill is described as bratty, pushy, bossy and impatient who thinks he is higher ranked than his colleagues. Despite his job as a villain, he is a complete sadist who loves inflicting pain on others with extreme amounts of callousness and doesn't care if his teammates get humiliated by Vinny. PengChill always gets away with everything as he is unsympathetic and whenever he makes freeze puns, the dogs ignore him because of how unlikeable he is. Villainous Acts Attempted Murder: He and Rupert had one more trick up their sleeves as they try to kill McTavish in the end of Forman Fouse Begins, but not long before they were dissolved with the Forman Gang but they were revived thanks to Forman's secret experiment to make them live longer. In Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare after Sir Spooks a Lot's defeat, PengChill activates sunlight killing him and in Dementicon's Shadow Palace, PengChill starts a massacre by murdering the remaining Tenacious Tyrants except Flamosaurus Scorch using The Hex implying that PengChill is bloodthirsty as Dementicon wanted them to die after their failures. Mind-Control: Near the climax of Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs, PengChill takes over the Doomsday Shark as he mind-controlled McTavish making him capture the dogs except Vinny in three bags full. Betrayal: In Return of The Evil Rat, PengChill and ShadowSqueak betrays The Revengers as Namrof makes a new villain team as their replacement called The Tenacious Tyrants. Dognapping: In Dial P For Patch, PengChill is the one who dognapped Butthead during Operation C.A.P.T.U.R.E alongside Earl, Rick, Larry, ShadowSqueak, Rupert and Namrof. Abilities and Powers Despite the fact that PengChill is a penguin from the Antarctic region, he was born to produce and manipulate ice and snow. He can create ice arrows, bombs, icicles, orbs, boomerangs and a giant breath of ice to freeze his foes. In Dogseatingdogs6: Double Trouble, PengChill invented a robot decoy of himself to trick Vinny and successfully did just that. He can also create snowballs during snowball fights and a giant snowball to roll around(true in Dial P For Patch). Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins PengChill or Emperor Peng made his debut as one of the secondary antagonists alongside Rupert and captains of the Forman Gang. He summons 2 henchmen to capture a dog(which is Bruce during their plan) and bring him to Forman using a magic book but failed as Bruno rescues Bruce and the book was destroyed by a boomerang from Kennel HeadQuarters not far away. Angry at his failure, Peng, Rupert and Gene plan to break in and capture Squinto and bring her to Forman as he did so by pushing Squanto off the edge allowing him to capture the pug's daughter only for him to be knocked out by Beavis and Bruno but in the end, he and Rupert successfuly captures Squinto taking her to Forman's lair. Later he and Ant-Juan ambush Beavis, Butthead and The Hound but gets defeated and flees leaving Ant-Juan to deal with them himself. Peng appears again alongside ClipClop, Rupert, Winnie, Roo and Sulu but after they are defeated, Rupert and Peng escape to Kennel Headquarters to assassinate McTavish however after the Forman Gang vanish and the lair melts by the FormSpawner's meltdown, they dissolve before killing McTavish. After the events, both he and Rupert are revived by Forman. Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs Peng returns as the tertiary antagonist and final boss. He first appeared alongside Rupert again after Patch's failure for catching the dogs. He attempted to hunt down Bruno and Archie but escaped after electrocuting Bruno and defeated by Archie. Later when Vinny boarded the Doomsday Shark, PengChill tried to kill him too but was cut short due to Forman tasing Vinny and the two villains killed him(but he's alive later on). He was assigned with Furlong and Larry to steal crystals from BarksVille Bay(originally DogTown Bay) and did just that without noticing Furlong and Larry being defeated by the SuperSpies. Peng finds McTavish, Archie and Winston in the Doomsday Shark but is quickly defeated. He is then seen again fighting alongside the Forman Gang and after that he makes a plan to take control of the Doomsday Shark. He does so after McTavish and the Gang defeated Forman, he mind controls McTavish, captures his friends again allowing Vinny to go after them. By the time he finds Peng, the two fight in the core and Peng falls after luring him to a weak ground but then he puts himself on steroids, fights Vinny again as they jump from one level to the next until Vinny pushes the switch making Peng fall into the abyss. In the end, he survived the fall as he returned to his original form and is arrested alongside Forman and Namrof. Battle 1 The first fight with Peng takes place in The Doomsday Shark Lab. The strategy for this fight is to find out which gun is able to harm Peng. Choosing the right gun will shoot Peng ending the fight while the wrong one will do no harm to him. Peng begins shouting out this remark and summons an ice ball freezing both McTavish, Archie and Winston in place. Battle 2 (Final Boss) Phase 1 As the battle takes place in the Doomsday Shark Core, Peng shoots ice beams at Vinny and launches himself at the air as he ground pounds right at Vinny's spot. The goal is to lure Peng to an unstable ground and while doing so he falls to his doom. = Phase 2 = After Peng falls into a pit, the next phase begins where Peng pulls out a cannister and puts himself on steroids as "Super Strength Peng". This part of the phase is jumping to one level to the next with rising lava. In each floor until the end, Peng has a crazy amount of attacks. Peng can breath flames at Vinny from the background as well as shooting ice beams at him while he's at the first platform. On the second platform, Peng pulls out saw blades and throws them at Vinny at a fast pace. On the third platform he unleashes a massive stream of fire to burn Vinny which he can dodge by ducking or jumping. On the fourth platform, Peng shoots more ice beams again. Each time the more Super Strength Peng jumps to a platform, the more the lava rises further. Upon reaching to the top, Peng starts chasing Vinny until he ends up in the same area where the dogs were captured allowing him to press a switch that causes the bridge to collapse under Peng falling into another pit and he is defeated. Adventure Dogs Peng is now given the name Eggsdeath before his proper name. He is first seen in Hector's Pool Fort after Für Mann and Vinny show up at the same time. After some banter and the fact "Hector" was Patch in disguise, Für Mann abandons both he and Namrof but they escape and spoke severely to him but they are eager to listen to Für Mann's new plan is to unleash "Nintendogs on Parade" with a nightmarish musical number. After travelling through Frisson Mountain, Peng makes a tasteless line that the cold never bothered him anyway but is told to return back to his post. He and Namrof make snowmen before Für Mann storms in a fit of rage beating up Black Cat mercilessly until Peng reverses time thus calming him down. After Vinny enters the room and revealed the third relic, he throws it at Peng causing him to turn into a giant ice monster and engages Vinny at the top of the castle. After the fight is over, Peng is back to his normal self and flees in defeat. He isn't seen again until the climax where he ambles along to join Namrof and ShadowSqueak and both witness the final battle between Vinny and Für Mann's final form possessing McTavish. The fight results Für Mann's death by destroying his heart and restoring BarksVille back to normal making the other three villains retreat. Battle Peng is not fought in his physical form but rather his transformed state as the boss of Frisson Mountain. He shoots ice, breathes ice beams and summons PengClones from his hand allowing Vinny to be thrown back at him. Dial P For Patch PengChill (now his proper name) made his return as the boss of World 6:Schnauzer Summit. During Operation C.A.P.T.U.R.E, he was the one who captured Butthead. After Vinny and the heroes traversed Schnauzer Summit, PengChill shows up on a snowball commencing the battle. He then attempts to freeze them with an ice gun but Vinny puts the gun near PengChill's face destroying it. After he is defeated, he gets frozen in one spot and the dogs made a comeback to his unfunny freeze puns leaving PengChill annoyed. It is unknown what happened to him after the events of the story or if he was melted free. Battle Vinny the Watchdawg Battle Double Trouble Battle Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies PengChill makes a return but is not an antagonist in Vinny and Forman:Best Frenemies where he, Forman and the Forman Gang(except Namrof as the one who was kicked out was a clone while the real one is in the shadows) are kicked out of Forman's Castle by Sugna who is an evil clone of Angus created by Mr.X who also summoned a robot team called The Legion of SuperDorks and Glacier Man is the worthy opponent for PengChill while the rest of the gang defeat the other 7 robots to get their castle back. Mr.X Strikes Back PengChill makes a small appearance in Mr. X Strikes Back where he briefly shows up after Vinny destroyed PengTron for a second time (the boss of Wally Stage 1) in Dr. Wally's Skull Castle by telling him to show the mad scientist who's boss and leaves afterwards. The Forman Wars Battle Revenge Of The Forman Gang Battle Sraw RatS:The Fury Awakens Battle Return Of The Evil Rat Battle Bark To The Future Battle The Deathly Shadow Battle Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare Battle 1 Battle 2 Peng and Flamosaurus Scorch being the last two Tenacious Tyrants left are the bosses of The Dark Tower before the final confrontation with Formrof and Dementicon. = Phase 1 = = Phase 2 = Once the two are beaten, the next phase begins where Flamosaurus Scorch refuses to give up by fusing with PengChill's body increasing his size, strength and power of fire. Trivia Category:Villains Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back characters Category:The Forman Gang Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters who have fury Category:Main Characters